Today's mobile devices can, and in some cases do, replace traditional desktop and laptop computers. Mobile devices are compact and may have limited storage space for files, photos, and videos. As a result, the mobile device hardware limits the user's ability to store files, photos, and videos on the mobile device. In response to these issues, some content management services now enable cloud-based cross-platform content synchronization and sharing (e.g., Dropbox™) which enables users to conveniently upload, store, and view files on any device associated with the account.
However, the battery life on mobile devices is limited compared to traditional desktop or laptop computers. Thus, an upload of files from a mobile device to a cloud-based content management service can drain the battery of the mobile device as it taxes the mobile device during the upload of files to the content management system. The present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing and other considerations of prior art system and methods.